Chiisana Tenohira
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Telapak tangan yang kecil itu mengusap pundakku dengan lembut. Sangat hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Bahkan ini lebih baik dari untaian kata untuk menenangkanku, ini jauh lebih baik.


**Chiisana Tenohira**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.**

**Songfic**

**#Aqua Timez Chiisana Tenohira**

**Lagu ini bener-bener dalem banget TT,TT**

**Dan lagi mengingatkan author pada kenangan lama.. **

**Maaf jika feel belum dapet. Author masih belajar merangkai kata yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD dan guru bahasa indonesia.**

**Selamat menikmati (hidangannya)**

**Seperti biasa..**

**Salam sayang dari author buat para readers**

**RnR**

_Telapak tangan yang kecil itu mengusap pundakku dengan lembut. Sangat hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Bahkan ini lebih baik dari untaian kata untuk menenangkanku, ini jauh lebih baik._

Diruangan dengan cahaya yang minim ini aku masih berdiri di depan jendela. Tak ada yang aku tunggu dengan menjatuhkan perhatianku pada kegelapan diluar sana. Memangnya apa yang aku tangkap dari kegelapan itu? Tidak ada yang istimewa selain kegelapan dan kesunyian malam ini.

Bahkan kurasa malam ini lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Tanganku meraba pelan tungkai kakiku yang terkilir. Masih menyisakan rasa sakit disana. Ini semua hanya akan membuatku mengingat mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi buruk yang seharusnya tidak akan terjadi jika aku tetap mengawasi mereka.. Mengawasi eksistensi mereka saat melawan Titan wanita.

Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mereka. Harusnya aku menyimpan sedikit kekhawatiran pada mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari ekspedisi terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Kehilangan 4 bawahan kepercayaan bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Itu hanya mencengkram kuat batinku yang terasa semakin tersiksa jika kembali mengingat wajah terakhir mereka.

Gunter Shulz, Erd Gin, Auro Bossard, lalu.. Petra Rall. Mengatakan namanya saja dalam hati membuat perasaanku bergetar hebat.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada didalam hatiku, perasaanku pada satu-satunya gadis di pasukanku itu. Apa benar aku mencintainya? Apa benar aku mulai bergantung pada keberadaannya disisiku?

Aku masih bisa menahan emosi batinku saat melihat satu persatu bawahanku terlihat tanpa nyawa. Tapi semua itu hanya bertahan sampai aku menemukan jasad Petra yang tampak sangat naas dibawah pohon. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan semua luapan emosi yang mendidih. Aku menghancurkan sendiri tembok keegoisanku hanya saat melihatnya tanpa nyawa, dingin.

Aku menyadari satu hal. Aku selalu mengeluarkan keringat ditanganku jika gadis itu ada dalam pandanganku, memberi perhatian lebih padaku.

Aku juga menyadari satu hal lagi sekarang. Aku. Yang selalu dielu-elukan dengan sebutan _The Humanity's Strongest Soldier_. Kini dengan cengengnya menangis. Mengeluarkan air dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat kehilangan orang-orang kepercayaan apalagi gadis yang.. baru aku sadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah serapuh ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah kehilangan kekuatan berdiriku untuk digantikan duduk sambil meratapi diriku sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku tidak mengerti diriku yang seperti ini.

Aku menggeram penuh kepiluan. Persetan jika ada yang memergokiku semenyedihkan ini. Tidak seharusnya ada orang yang menyalahkan penyesalanku. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Tidak berhak menuliskan tinta hitam mereka padaku yang sebenarnya sudah cukup banyak memiliki tinta berwarna kelam lain. Tinta dari kehidupanku yang kelam

_Karada wa boku no kokoro no koto o boku yori wakatte kureteru_

_(Tubuhku lebih memahami hatiku daripada diriku sendiri)_

_Kinchou sureba tenohira ni ase ga nijimu_

_(Ketika aku gugup, keringat pun mengalir di telapak tanganku)_

_Itsudatta kanaa, okuba o kami tachidomaraseta hazu no namida ni_

_(Setiap saat, aku berandai-andai dan menggeram dalam air mata yang seharusnya berhenti mengalir)_

_Kanashimi o kanashimu to iu koto o osowatta no wa_

_(Hal itu mengajariku tentang menyesali kesedihan yang menyerangku)_

Kami, Pasukan pengintai akhirnya berhasil menangkap wujud asli Titan wanita. Lagi-lagi dengan pengorbanan nyawa banyak orang. Hal itu membuatku muak. Kakiku yang belum pulih betul membuatku tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti misi itu. Padahal ini hanya terkilir saja. Irvine terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku tahu ada yang ingin dilakukan Irvine dengan keabsenanku pada misi ini.

Sempat aku berpikir untuk keluar dari kemiliteran. Menjalani kehidupan biasaku lagi seperti dulu. Menyaksikan orang-orang gugur bergiliran bukanlah keinginanku. Teka-teki ini terlalu sulit untuk dipecahkan.

Tapi aku berpikir lagi. Jika aku berhenti, aku mengkhianati kepercayaan orang lain terhadapku. Mempermainkan pengorbanan nyawa para rekanku. Dan lagi, aku akan mengecewakan Petra. Menyerah berarti mati. Namun mati belum tentu menyerah.

Aku mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dari kesedihan. Kesedihan dan penyesalan karena tidak sempat membuat Petra tahu bahwa aku menaruh harapan terbesar dalam hidupku padanya.

Selama Eren belum pulih dan Irvine masih mencoba meyakinkan para petinggi, aku ingin melepas penat dengan mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Aku belum menemui ayah Petra untuk mengatakan bela sungkawa. Aku terlalu segan mengatakannya saat pulang ekspedisi. Harapanku terlalu rusak.

Aku menyiapkan diri. Memulai perjalanan menuju tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempatku pulang dimasa depan. Dengan segenap harapan yang aku bawa meski tak kasat mata.

Sampai, sebuah sentuhan lembut menghentikanku. Mataku tidak mungkin salah dalam melihat. Aku tidak mungkin berkhayal di siang bolong seperti ini. Itu benar-benar dia.. Petra?

"Petra?" gumanku hampir tidak terdengar.

Aku mengerti sesuatu saat dia memelukku tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Yang bisa aku tangkap adalah isakan tangisnya yang hanya membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Dia memang Petra yang aku kenal. Petra yang aku cintai. Tapi dia arwah.. Meski tubuhnya masih terasa hangat bagiku, namun aku merasakan kehampaan. Kesepianku semakin menjalar.

_Kibou no kotoba o takusan baggu ni tsumekonde tabi ni deta_

_(Aku memasukkan banyak kata-kata harapan ke dalam tas untuk meninggalkan perjalanan)_

_Hikikaesu tabi ni kimi wa uketomete kureta_

_(Dalam perjalanan pulang, kau pun menghentikanku)_

_Itsu no hi mo kotoba o erabezu tohou ni kureru boku_

_(Saat itu juga, aku tak dapat memilih kata-kata seperti biasanya)_

_Kotoba ni tayorazu dakishimeru kimi_

_(Kau memelukku tanpa berkata-kata)_

_Kimi no hou ga zutto sabishii omoi o shite kita no ni_

_(Caramu itu hanya akan membuatku terus-menerus merasa kesepian)_

_"Gomen nasai.. Heichou.._" itu yang ia katakan.

Aku masih mencoba menyadarkan diri. Mengumpulkan segala penalaranku terhadap hal dihadapanku ini. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kenapa.."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _heichou_. Mengatakan selamat tinggal."

Aku menyadari keadaan yang menjadi terbalik. Kini aku yang lagi-lagi menangis. Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Aku seolah bisu, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Bahwa aku sangat mengharapkan sosoknya tetap disampingku.

Petra mengelus pundakku dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Memberi sebuah ketenangan padaku. Telapak tangannya itu akan membuatku sangat merindukannya. Terpuruklah aku.

_Shagamikomu senaka o sasutte kureru_

_(Telapak tangan kecil yang selalu ada di sisiku)_

_Itsumo soba ni aru chiisa na tenohira_

_(Mengelus pundakku ketika aku sedang terduduk)_

_Donna ni kirei ni kazarareta kotoba yori mo_

_(Kau menolongku dengan kehangatan itu)_

_Sono nukumori ni tasukerarete kita_

_(Kehangatan yang lebih indah daripada untaian kata-kata)_

"Aku akan ada disampingmu, _heichou_."

_Nani mo ka mo umaku iku toki de wa naku_

_(Ada saat ketika semuanya berjalan dengan baik)_

_Nani mo ka mo umaku ikanu toki ni koso_

_(Ada pula saat ketika semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik)_

_Hito wa taisetsu na sonzai ni kizuku no deshou_

_(Saat itu, orang-orang akan menyadari pentingnya kehadiran seseorang)_

Petra ternyata tidak membual dengan perkataannya. Dia kini ada disampingku. Tersenyum.

Sedangkan yang aku lakukan tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pola pikirku menjadi sangat lambat. Gerakan awan diatas langit seperti menggambarkan pola pikirku itu.

"_Nee heichou._. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan? Kalau aku.. Menyukaimu?"

Ya. Aku ingat itu. Aku ingat saat Petra menahan langkahku menuju markas, dengan wajah malu-malu. Entah darimana, dikelingkingnya terikat sebuah benang berwarna merah.

Dengan rona merah dipipinya, ia mengatakan itu..

"_Heichou, aku menyukaimu._"

Saat itu aku hanya memandangnya heran. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku yang begitu bodoh hanya melihat Petra menautkan benang merah dikelingkingku juga. Benang itu bersatu.

"_Maaf aku lancang melakukan ini, heichou. Tapi aku akan menunggu dan selalu ada untukmu._"

Dengan suara sedikit serak, aku menjawab pertanyaan Petra tadi. Mengiyakannya.

"Aku pikir saat itu kau akan meneriakiku dan menolakku. Aku sangat senang saat kau menepuk kepalaku dan mengatakan terima kasih, tanpa melepaskan benang merah yang aku ikatkan pada kelingkingmu. Aku beranggapan bahwa kau menerimaku. Apa benar begitu?"

Aku memandang wajah senangnya dengan miris. Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa setelah itu. Telapak tanganku berkeringat. Ternyata diriku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaanku.

Melihatku hanya memandangnya, Petra tersenyum maklum. Itu menyakitkan bagiku. Senyuman itu akan sangat kurindukan nanti.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Tapi aku cukup senang diperbolehkan berada disisimu. Membuatkan kopi untukmu, menemani malammu, mengobrol denganmu. Itu sangat membuatku senang, _heichou_."

Ah.. Petra.. Tolong berhentilah membuatku mengingat detik-detik keberadaanmu disisiku. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tidak bisa merelakanmu.

Petra kembali tersenyum, miris.

"_Heichou_, kumohon katakanlah sesuatu agar aku mengerti. Katakan sesuatu agar aku tidak merasa bimbang lagi. Apa aku mengganggumu? Apa kau nyaman berada didekatku?"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata sedari tadi. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata yang bisa menjelaskan semua perasaanku. Disaat menyadari akan pentingnya kehadiran seseorang, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Bahkan yang paling memalukan aku akan gagu.

"_Heichou_.."

"Petra. Aku memang belum mengatakannya padamu. Penyesalan memang selakku datang terakhir. Aku.. sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keberadaanmu didekatku."

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Petra sekarang. Tampak menunggu kelanjutan perkataanku.

"Bahkan mungkin aku ketergantungan dengan keberadaanmu. Petra.. Aku.."

Apa bisa aku mengatakannya sekarang? Saat semuanya sudah terlambat?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Petra perlahan menjadi transparan. Menandakan kalau sosoknya akan menghilang tak lama lagi.

"_Heichou, arigatou_. Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Sumimasen_."

Terlalu banyak kata-kata yang tertahan. Itulah akibatnya jika menghiraukan seseorang yang penting bagiku.

Meski tidak rela, meski aku masih ingin dia berada disisiku, aku menunjukkan senyumanku. Aku ingin menunjukkan hal yang membuatnya senang untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Arigatou itsumo soba ni ite kurete_

_(Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di sisiku)_

"Jadi itu alasanmu menemuiku?"

Petra menangguk. Senyuman semakin jelas terlihat di wajah manisnya. Aku akan merindukan itu.

"Aku bersyukur pernah mengenalmu. Kau prajurit terhebatku. Maaf dan.. Terimakasih. Kau mau berada disisiku, sampai detik ini."

"_Hai, heichou. Sayonara._"

_Hibiwareta risou o tebanasenu mama_

_(Aku tidak mampu melepaskan cita-citaku yang patah)_

_Ikite kita hibi o omoi kaesu kedo_

_(Namun, dalam kehidupanku sehari-hari, aku terus memikirkan sesuatu yang telah berlalu)_

_Ushiro bakari mitetara asu ga kanashimu kara_

_(Jika hanya menengok ke belakang, esok hari akan dipenuhi kesedihan)_

_Hito wa mae ni susumu shikanain da yo_

_(Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain maju untuk ke depannya)_

_Me no mae ni iru aisubeki hito no tame ni mo_

_(Demi orang yang aku cintai yang ada di depan mata)_

"Ya. _Sayonara_, Petra."

Hatiku menangis. Mengatakan kata perpisahan padanya sangat menyakitkan. Apa ini yang dikatakan penyiksaan batin?

Perlahan Petra menyentuh dadaku. Mengusapnya dengan lembut sebelum membiarkan manik _caramel_ madunya memandang manik _onyx_ milikku.

"Aku akan mengawasimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

_Me ni mienu kizuato sasutte kureru_

_(Kehadiran telapak tanganmu yang lembut)_

_Yasashii tenohira ga aru to iu koto_

_(Menyentuh bekas luka yang tak terlihat olehku)_

Aku membalas senyuman Petra. Kata-kataku sudah habis. Ha.. Bahkan kurasa, dengan kata-kata saja tidak cukup. Hanya dengan kata-kata aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya agar tetap tinggal, tidak bisa meraihnya. Sosoknya semakin melebur. Tak bisa aku genggam. Meski aku masih merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan kecilnya didadaku, sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Menghilang untuk selamanya. Abadi didunia sana.

Aku tersenyum miris. Menyakitkan ternyata.

_Kotoba ja tarinai kitto oitsukenai yo_

_(Tidak cukup dengan kata-kata, aku pasti tidak bisa meraihmu)_

_Kotoba ja tarinai kedo, kedo, arigatou._

_(Tidak cukup dengan kata-kata, tapi, tapi.. terima kasih)_

"_Arigatou_ Petra. Aku mencintaimu."


End file.
